


Third Wheel

by northstar_rocks



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hal probably deserves this just a little, Pining, Pre-Crisis, barry/hal/iris, that last tag is me being edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: "I swear to god only Barry would invite someone on a mini-vacation as a third wheel.” Hal Jordan said to himself as he washed his hands in his hotel room's bathroom sink."It'll be fun, Hal! Besides you'll find some beautiful woman the first day,” he said to his reflection in the mirror. “Well maybe I don't feel like bangin' some floozy, Bar--,” Hal sighed and gripped the edges of the sink. “Ugh, no point being mad at Barry. It's not his fault that I said yes.”





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> no beta (as per usual) and I didn't know what tags to use, so if you have suggestions i will take them :)

     Barry is this completely lovable vanilla kind of guy that people don't really believe exists outside of books or rom-coms. You know the nice guy that gets shat on by the girl he's in love with or whatever. Okay he's not the second part of that but still, he's the impossibly nice guy. Good looking, decent manners, a smile almost as charming as mine, and he wears a fucking bow-tie.

     A couple of weeks ago he invited myself and Carol to join Iris and himself on a fun mini-vacation at some swanky resort in the Florida Keys. Yay. It wouldn't have been so awkward if he'd known beforehand that Carol and I broke up the week prior. So, of course he convinces me to go anyway, without Carol. Says that I'll find some pretty girl while I'm there anyway. Way to be sensitive Barry.

     The flight there wasn't bad, just boring. Commercial flights are the worst, and we weren't even flying coach. We had business class seats and I will complain about it because it's not a jet and it's not the ring. I can't imagine what its like for Barry. Having to wait to get to a place he knows only takes him a minute to get to, Doesn't matter I kinda hate him right now anyway.

     The hotel we're staying in is great. Unbelievably comfortable bed, a kitchenette, mini-bar, et cetera . BUT. It is NOT headboard-pounding proof. I can't tell if it's irony or just the cosmos laughing at me, but this has to be what my neighbors feel like. I can't stand to listen to Barry and Iris going to town on each other for another minute. Fucking headboard.

     I don't dislike Iris. Really. I like her a lot. She's smart, keeps up with Barry, and she's definitely easy on the eye and this all makes it so hard for me. If she wasn't all or even any of those things I would'nt feel bad hoping that they break up, that way Best Friend Hal could swoop in and...swoop in and-- Okay I don't know what the fuck I would do. That fucking banging is actually getting louder; I can't believe they haven't broken the damn wall.

     I finally got some sleep after the literal pounding stopped. I'm starting to think that Barry's compensating for something. He's compensating for something, but I have no clue as to what it could possibly be, he's the fucking Flash.

     Breakfast is all inclusive at this place; you can imagine Barry taking full advantage of that. I look around the room until I see Barry with his... I don't even know what to call it ... His ‘large assortment’ of food. I don't see Iris though.

“Where's Iris?”

“Still in the room.”

“You're eating without her?”

“She's meeting me down here.”

Silence and eating

“You have fun last night?”

     It caught him off guard and he attempts to keep the food in his mouth while trying to suppress the coughing.

“What?”

     The innocent act doesn't work on me I know him too well for it to ever work.

“I'm in the room next to yours... your headboard was hitting the wall pretty hard. Did you dent it?”


End file.
